Hunters go to great lengths to mask, eliminate, or conceal indicators of their presence from game animals while hunting. For example, many devices and methods have been conceived to eliminate or mask the hunter's scent, his or her visual appearance, and the sounds he or she makes in the field. Even subtle sounds made by the hunter's movement or his or her operation of hunting equipment can be detected by game animals in a hunting area. Even if the hunter is nearly motionless and remains in silence waiting for game animals to come into an ambush location, the sounds of his movement in the concealed location in positioning for the shot can be detected by game animals.
Silencers, dampeners, and other equipment are commonly used, but do not eliminate enough of the sound made by a bow or other hunting weapon to prevent game animals from being undesirably alerted or from fleeing a hunting area. Thus, there remains a need for improvements in preventing the sounds made by hunters from being detected by game animals.